


Experiment Entry #11

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH
Summary: Apologizes this took a bit, holidays and what not.





	Experiment Entry #11

**Artificial Life Experiment Project.**

**Entry #11.**

**Date: November 15th 1994.**

 

I suppose there’s no specific name for these machines, but what they’re able to do is fairly simple, for the most part they’re used to mimic a womb, taking simple bits of DNA and developing it.

I know there were some that were used before, I just have yet to find out where they’re hidden, perhaps I need to take a trip back to the basement again and find out.

Going down all those stairs again is going to be hell...

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes this took a bit, holidays and what not.


End file.
